


In His Arms

by watchmegetobsessed



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redemption, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmegetobsessed/pseuds/watchmegetobsessed
Summary: The ending we all deserved in TROS.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 58





	In His Arms

“Ben! Ben!” you call out his name as you watch his lifeless body fall to the ground, the thud of his back hitting the rocks almost deafening in the aftermath of the destruction.

The crippling fear of losing him is shaking your limbs as your fingers cling onto his arms that feel too heavy for your tired hands.

“Ben, don’t you dare leave me alone!” you threaten him whispering, head falling to his chest and you wish you felt his heart beating under his cold skin, but there’s nothing. You’re losing him.

But you refuse to lose him just moments after finally bringing him back to you. The darkness is all gone from him, you can feel it, Kylo Ren is dead, but life is slowly vanishing from Ben Solo as well and that’s something you can’t let happen.

“Ben, please! Please!” you sob out, the words choking in your throat as your fingers dig into his arms.

Your hectic breathing is the only thing you hear, not even the deafening noises of the winning war that’s happening outside, not even the remaining stones and debris falling. Nothing is there, just you and him as you shut your eyes closed, letting all your senses focus on him, and only him.

You feel the sparkle. That tiny little feeling in your guts that’s telling you not to give up on him, he is still there, you can save him.

The whole galaxy stops for you as you gather everything in you to try and bring him back. You feel the warmth of life in your heart, flowing into your hands that touch Ben. He is all you see, feel and sense, he is the center of the universe for you at that critical moment. You feel the Force building a bridge between you and him, connecting your soul with his and even though his feels tiny, almost non-existent, but he is there.

_“Ben.”_

Your whisper echoes as you try to redeem him back to you, not wanting to imagine a world without him. It’s like electricity is shocking through your body, slowly sucking out all of your energy to give it to him and you can only hope it’s enough to bring him back to the life he deserves.

But soon you feel like you are on the verge of dying too, the Force tearing you apart as it is bigger than you would have ever thought, your mortal body not strong enough to channel such an overwhelming power. Maybe you are not as tough as you thought. Maybe you are not who you thought yourself to be. Maybe… you are not enough.

A desperate scream leaves your shaking lips as your last string of strength leaves your body and you collapse to his hard chest, accepting defeat. The tears start rolling down your hot face, eyes shut as you don’t want to see the world where Ben is not there with you. You feel like you are ready to lie there with him for the end of time, until you become nothing.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper barely audible, deeply disappointed in yourself that you couldn’t help him when he needed you the most.

And then you feel the thudding. The weak, barely sensible beating of his heart right under your cheek and a hand taps your back that makes you choke on your own breath. Your head snaps up and your gaze meets his tired and painful but shining eyes looking down at you.

“H-Hey…” he breathes out and that breathtaking smile of his plays on his lips and your whole world turns upside down.

Sobbing out you throw yourself forward, arms wrapping around his neck and his arms lock you in his embrace.

“You’re here!” you say, barely believing your own eyes, but he is there, alive, breathing and that’s all you wished for.

“I am. Because of you.”

“I thought I lost you. I thought I wasn’t strong enough to bring you back.”

He huffs, as if you just told him a joke and he brings a hand up to your cheek. His fingers touch your skin and it feels like you’ve found your home after all these years, right in his arms.

“You are everything you want to be,” he tells you before pushing himself up his lips meet yours for the second time.


End file.
